rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Nivi's journal Entry 1
Exerpt from the Personal Journal of Nivi Whalen It all started as badly as one of those pick-up lines from humans who think they are funny. You know, the ones that start “an elf, a troll and a dwarf walk into a bar…” Yuck. Anyhow, Val Lee, my contact said that there was an easy job to do and I should meet someone at this new club in the city. Val says she is my guardian angel or something, but clearly she does not get it. The place was packed with every teen wannabe in the city. Outside, this sleazy-looking guy was casing the place, eying the girls. And he was really old, so I wasn’t sure who he was trying to fool. Anyhow, inside looks worse than the outside, with leopard print wallpaper (so not joking!) and those tacky hot-pink synth seats that no self-respecting person should allow near them. I’ve dressed for the occasion, finding the cheapest clothes in my closet, to fit in. You wouldn’t believe it, but they are blaring skraa music which is so six months ago. The place is so not-happening, that I wouldn’t be surprised if the drunk orks in the corner were brought in special, for atmosphere. Anyhow, I find a stool and order a drink, reminding myself that my vinyl skirt has survived a lot worse (remembering that time in the park with the goats). Who should wander in but Mr. Sleazy on the tail of this elf poser with fake ear extensions. They looked like paper glued on, but Mr. Sleazy seemed totally into her. I could over-hear him telling her about his “large package,” that he needed work and how willing he was to share his load. She seemed amused by him for a while, but when he tried to get her to leave with him, she slapped him and went to talk to someone else. Honestly, why do guys imagine those things work? Needless to say, Mr. Sleazy turned out to be my new partner. When he walked up to me, sitting there trying not to make eye contact, I thought I would die. I mean, walking out with a guy like that in front of a bar full of wannabes? And I haven’t even gotten started on the incredible pooping troll that somehow is following us around. Do they make troll-sized diapers? Everytime anything happened, he would stand there groaning and concentrating. And the smell! I’m never going to get it out of my car seats. I don’t think they make an air freshener strong enough, I might have to spring for an exorcism. I think Mr. Sleazy fed him and that’s why the troll won’t stop following us. Can you claim things like that on your insurance? But at least he only pooped and didn’t go all matrix-cracked on me, like Crazy McStabStab did when some people tried to mug us. Val left me a message today to be patient, and that this would all somehow help me figure out what happened to my parents. Yeah, an incontinent troll and a vulgar goronit. But I can almost feel my parents’ ghosts, luring me on. Back to Layflat Shadowrun